Let Someone In
by Reincarnations-Yusuke-Kurama
Summary: REWRITEN!Summary: Naruto follows Sasuke home one rainy night after the mission with Haku and Zabuza. He finds something unexpected in both his and Sasuke’s heart…..Naruto X Sasuke YAOI! dont like dont read...plz... rateing for furture chapies
1. Letting you in

Let Someone In 

Warning: Yoai

Disclaimer: I don't own it wish I did tho

Naruto X Sasuke

Summary: Naruto follows Sasuke home one rainy night after the mission with Haku and Zabuza. He finds something unexpected in both his and Sasuke's heart..

This is Yusuke. Okay, I didn't know I had made so many errors when I wrote this the Frist time. Sooo I fixed it!!

Blue eyes watched Sasuke thought the night rain. He's been acting weird ever since that mission. Naruto thought as he quietly followed Sasuke.  
Sasuke's eyes looked down at the ground, so, he didn't see Sakura ran up to him. She had a pink umbrella with so she didn't get wet.  
"Sasuke-kun, what are you out in the rain! You're going to get sick!" Sakura nagged. Susuke looked at her with cold eyes. Naruto watched as Sakura continued to nag Sasuke.  
"If you get sick Kakaski will kill you!" Sasuke had, had enough.  
"So what! Let Kakaski kill me! I don't care anymore!" Sasuke all but yelled at Sakura. Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked. Tears came into Sakura's eyes.  
"Fine! I won't try to help anymore!" Sakura cried, "Sasuke, why won't you let someone in! Why won't you let someone help you!" Sasuke looked at her. "Sakura-"  
"No! Don"t talk to me! Go to hell!" she yelled as she ran home.  
Sasuke looked down and softly said, "Sakura, there is some I want to let in, but you have his heart." He knew she couldn't hear him, but he didn't know Naruto did.  
'What does he mean by that?'Naruto though to himself.  
Sasuke continue on his way, oblivious to the fact that Naruto was still following him. He got to his home and looked at it darkly. He had spent too many lonely nights here. He opened the door and walked in. He began go to his room he had to get out of his wt clothes or, as Sakura said, he would get sick.  
Knock, Knock Susuke groaned and opened the door to see a wet and very sexy Naruto.  
"Hi, Susuke.." Naruto said.  
"Hi.." They stood there for a minute. The rain became heaver and lighten flashed in the sky.  
"Naruto, Come inside. You can't walk home in that." Susuke said calmly.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Okay." "You'll need dry clothes. follow me." Sasuke said as he walked to his room. Naruto followed.  
Sasuke's room was huge! He had a king-size bed. The blankets and walks were black and red.  
Naruto's eyes widen at Sasuke's room. It was the biggest room he had ever seen. (A/N: I don't know if that's true) Sasuke smirked at the look Naruto's face.  
"Here..." Sasuke gave Naruto a pair of black silk pajamas.  
"Uh...thanks" Naruto said still looking a around.  
"The bathroom's down the hall to the right.."Sasuke said calmly.  
Naruto blushed and walked out the room. 'Why to I feel like this around him?' Naruto thought as he put on the pajamas Sasuke had given him. Once he was done, he walked back to Sasuke's room closed.  
Knock, Knock

Naruto tapped on the door.  
"Come in, Naruto." came the reply.  
Naruto open the door slowly and walked into the room. 'Damn he looks good' is all Naruto could think. Sasuke was in pajamas like Naruto's, but his were crimson. They fit loosly but still showed off his thin frame.  
"Naruto, why did you come over?" The question came out of the blue.  
"Uh..I heard Sakura...uh yelling at you."Naruto said meekly If possible, Sasuke pale. "Really?" The other boy nodded. 'I don't think I can ask now' Naruto thought.  
Sasuke looked into Naruto beautiful blue eyes, tring to find something, not really knowing what. 'Did he hear what I had said after she ran away?' Sasuke thought questioningly.  
Naruto swallowed hard. "What did you mean that there is someone you want to let in but Sakura has their heart?" Sasuke's face turned death white.  
"You heard?"Sasuke said shakily As Naruto nodded there was a huge clash of thunder clap and the power when out.  
"Come on, will have stay in the living room. I've got a Fireplace in there." Sasuke said as he grad two pillows and two blankets.  
They soon found themselves in Sasuke's living room. Sasuke had the fire crackling happily. But as happy as the fire was, Naruto and Sasuke sat in an uncomfortable silence.  
"Sasuke what did you mean?" Naruto asked again.  
Sasuke stared into the fire. "If I told you, you would hate." Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
"How could anyone hate you?" Naruto said before he stopped himself.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, eyes wide.  
"What?" Naruto blushed, "Sorry it kinda slipped"  
"Oh.." They didn't say anything for a minute.  
"Will you always be me friend, Right?" Sasuke asked sounding unsure of himself.  
Naruto nodded."Of course "Sasuke closed his eyes. "The person I want to let in is .. you, I love you , Naruto, but I know you have feeling for Sakura." Naruto's eyes widen.  
"So, you too." Naruto thought he was thinking but really said.  
"Huh?" "What! Did I say that out loud?" Naruto blushes ten different shades of red. (A/N: His face in now the color of Kurama's (from YYH) hair)  
"Baka, what did you mean?" Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I don't have feeling for her anymore...I mean, yea, she pretty hot but I don't want date her. I notice how much I cared for you when Haku almost killed you."Naruto tailed off. Sasuke's eyes where now as wide as they could be. He couldn't believe the boy he had fallen in love with had feelings for him.  
"But I thought you hated me! And I know you have to repopulate your clan, so I acted like I still like her." Naruto continued.  
Sasuke's eyes were now back to their normal size.  
"Naruto, I could never hate you, I love you..." Sasuke said so softly Naruto almost didn't hear him.

In Naruto's Head

"Hey, Human" Kyuubi said "What fox-boy?"Naruto replied "Let me tell him that WE love him, please!" "What! You love him too!" "Yea, who couldn't? He's a Bloody sex god"  
"..." "Can I tell him?" "Yea, just don't kill him...or rape him "  
"I won't" Kyuubi said all to innocently

Back in Sasuke living room

Naruto leaned to Sasuke's ear and whispered. "I love you too" This action sent a shiver down Sasuke's spin. Naruto backed away Sasuke, but Sasuke quickly pulled him back.  
"Really?" "Yea, even Kyuubi-" Naruto never got to finish his sentence Sasuke kissed Naruto softly. Naruto eyes widen for a minute, and then he kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke ran his tongue alone lip asking for entrance. Naruto granted Sasuke entrance, and soon they were in a battle for dominants. They didn't find the winner for they had to pull away for air.  
Sasuke looked into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. And, Naruto looked back into Sasuke onyx ones. Naruto moved so that he could hold Sasuke in a loving embrace.  
"Hey, Sasuke?" "Yea.." "Will you go out with me?" 'Baka, human! That's a stupid question!' Kyuubi yelled in Naruto mind, but Naruto ignored him.  
"Yes, I'll go out with you" Sasuke told his koi.  
The lights flashed and then they all came on. Sasuke got up, pulling Naruto with him.  
"Come on, we need to get some sleep." Sasuke said as he walked back to his room, his hand in Naruto's. They went to Sasuke's room, and slept in each other arms.

I'm all done.Oh, the thing with Kyuubi I got from Kurama. I Think I'll put a lemon in the 4th chapie!


	2. No More Nightmares

Let Someone In Chapter 2

"No More Nightmares"

Disclaimer-Nirv- YO YUSUKE DOESN'T OWN THESE PEOPLE!! SHE JUST DOES THIS CAUSE ITS ADRENALIN RUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEE HAW

in Sasuke's Room

_Sasuke watched Itachi walk toward Naruto, who was laying in a bloody mess on the ground_

_"No! Itachi please don't kill him!!" Sasuke yell trying to free himself for the rope that held him._

_"Why, little brother? Don't you know he'll only make you weaker? I'm doing' you a favor..." Itachi said as he picks Naruto up by his throat, choking the life out of him. _

_"I don't care about that! Just don't kill him!!" Sasuke yelled trying franticly to free himself._

_"Why are you so weak?" Itachi ask as he pulled out a small knife and cut Naruto's throat_

"NO!!" Sasuke jump up out of his bed. He was covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"What is it?" Naruto jump up to see what was going on. Sasuke looked around, no Itachi and Naruto's alive.

"Nothing, just a dream"

"Oh, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he rubbed Sasuke's back.

Sasuke nodded, "We need to get back to bed…"

Naruto looked down and nodded, "Okay..."

Sasuke hated not telling Naruto and he could tell that it hurt, but he had been having nightmare like this ever sense he realized he loved Naruto. He really didn't want him to worry about something so small.

Naruto had a sad look in his eyes 'He don't Trust me..' He thought saddly.

Sasuke couldn't stand that look, So when he saw the hurt look in his eyes he sighed.

"If you want…I guess…I can tell you.."

Naruto look at him and nodded his head and nodded his head. Sasuke told him of the dreams and how he had been having dreams like this ever sense hr realized he loved him. Naruto sat in aw.

In Naruto's Head

"Human"

"Yes,Kyuubi ?"

"Tell him that I wont let his bloody brother come within a million feet of him or us!!"

Kyuubi growled out hatefully.

"Ok Kyuubi...thanks."

Kyuubi smiled. "It's a pleasure."

Back to Sasuke's Room

Naruto pulled Sasuke into him,holding him gently.

"We wont let him get near him or us, ok love?"

" We? Us?" Sasuke pulled back looking into his beautiful blue eyes warmly.

"Me and Kyuubi...yeah he likes you too."

Naruto blushed when Sasuke laughed.

"Him too? Thank Naruto, I feel better now that my kitsunes are watching over me.

They laid back down, Naruto in Sasuke's arms.As Naruto drifted to sleep,he grinned and in his head,Kyuubi blushed

" His kitsune,...I like the sound of that" Kyuubi thought

FIN

Yusuke-OKAY!! Chapie 2 is up!! Uh...Nirv helped with the typin cuase i was typin slowly... .

Nirv- DON'T DO DRUGS OLD PEOPLE!!

Yusuke- okay then..plz don't mind him to much plz!!

Nirv-NOW PLZ REVIEW!! looks at Yusuke can I have it back now?

Yusuke-sighs oaky...


	3. Letting it Out

Letting it out Yusuke here...again!And if this suck tell me ..cause i just woke up! . Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-crys-  
Kyuubi talking "ROAR"  
Naruto thinking "Bahbahbah"

* * *

Sakura run to Sasuke's house. She had to know if he had seen Naruto. His landlord said he had moved out, but where would he move to?  
She knocked on Sasuke's door. She could him groan from the other side of the door.  
"This better be good..." He as he open the door, shirtless.  
She looked at him and blinked,"I can't him.."Tears rolling donw her pretty face.(A/N:Sorry but I do think see cute...)He looked at her coldly"Who"  
"Naruto.."she sobbed out. He Smirked and then turn around."NARUTO! COME HERE"  
She blinked at him as Naruto came up behide him, also shirtless.  
"What you need, Sasuke?"Naruto asked, not yet seeing Sakura. Sasuke moves out the way and points to her."She couldn't find you"  
Naruto blinked as he looked at Sakura crying face. "Sakura?Whats wrong"  
She looked stunned of a minute before hitting Naruto roughly on the head, yelling"HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!I THOUGHT YOU WERE HOMELESS OR SOMETHING"  
Sasuke then did something they un-sasuke like, he laughed. Both Sakura and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. He stopped and looked away for them pointing at Naruto and smirked, "It's his fault. He's the one who got me to open up." Sakura blinked then took a close look at Nauto, seeing small love bites on his neck. She looked at Sasuke new happy tears comeing to her eyes, "So... Naruto got you huh?"  
Naruto blinked looked back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura. The dark hair boy just looked at her, nodding as he said, "Well, it was you who told me to let someone it"  
_Kit..what going on?_

**I don't know...****  
**Sakura looked at them and rubbed her arm slyly."So can I come in or were you two 'Busy"  
Sasuke smirked at her, "Yea but your hear so come on in"  
He moved so she could come inside. She blushed as she walked inside. That when Naruto desided to pop up garbing Sasuke's arm looking at Sakura "One minture please" He said to her pulling Sasuke into the next room.  
"Can you tell me what just happen ,Please?" the blonde ask looking into the other boys eyes.  
"She know about us"  
"NANI"  
Sasuke laughed again, pointing one of the love bites "Your not wearing a shirt"  
Naruto blinked just now getting what had happen, "She okay with it"  
"It seems that way" Sasuke said before kiss Naruto lips.  
"S-sorry, I heard him yell and came to see what was wrong" said a very red faced Sakura. Both boys turned to look at her.  
"Y-your not mad?" Naruto asked her not wanting to lose the friendship he had with the girl.  
She grinned, "No, I've known about Kakashi and Iruka forever! Seeing you two together isn't to supising"  
The both gave her the 'Wtf' look.  
She giggled at them,"Come on. Lets wacth a movie!" They both nodded numb.  
FIN

* * *

Okay! Thats Chapie 3!! 


End file.
